Arachnophobia vs Athena Cabin
by Ajluv
Summary: Athena cabin is terrified-no, petrified of spiders. This can cause some pretty interesting and slightly funny events to come in place. Series of oneshots.
1. Malcolm And The Mess

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv with my very first PJO FF! Yay! Okay, so this will be a small series of oneshots on the Athena cabins fear of spiders. I say small because I only have two ideas. So, if you have any ideas (I should say prompts) let me know!**

Malcolm hunched over the table, the dust of old books whirling in his ears, the hum of his cabin mates working along beside him resounding through him, creating a peaceful and beautiful harmony.

He sighed happily, glancing up quickly to look around the room, drinking in all of the familiar sights like good, strong coffee bought from his favorite place in SoHo, when he wasn't at camp.

He took in the pewter walls, with the cherry door opened wide, like a mouth accepting food. He glanced at what bits of blonde hair of his siblings, that he could see through the amphitheater made of books, papers, and various other random materials curving on his table. It created a ragged semicircle for him to work in, creating a small, but visible sense of privacy.

He hummed a light, classical tune in that makeshift workplace and simply enjoyed the fresh sunshine coming through the door, the smell of ink and paper, and the sound of-"SPIDER!"

The panicked shriek of a tiny girl named Natalie cut through his daydream. He whipped his head around frantically, adrenaline pumping on his ears, before finally launching himself forward in a desperate attempt to get away from the exposed threat.

He tumbled straight through his wall of materials, crashing into books, plates, celestial bronze, plaster and gods know what else. The momentum of his body swept everything down with a crash to raise the monsters in Tartarus. With Malcolm on top of it.

Sprawled in a tangled mess, Malcolm blearily looked up to see his siblings taking a moment from their crippling fear to stare at him. He groaned and put his head down on half of a plastic plate, closing his eyes against the panic.

" Never mind, it was just some thread!"

Sometimes Malcolm wished that his mother didn't have an ego the size of Olympus. It would make life much easier.

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Trapped

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! This oneshot, is one of of my favorite ideas, so enjoy!**

Percy bit his lip and slowly edged on to the Athena cabin porch. Riptide was in his hand, in sword form of course, ready to take on whatever threat that had kept Athena cabin from venturing outside into the camp for the day.

His hand slowly pushed against the door, revealing through the ever widening gap a strange scene. The cluttered but cozy space was strewn with materials, even more so then usual. Books were piled on the floor and many models of things Percy didn't care about, we're in danger of falling off of the many wooden tables positioned around the room.

The sight that really interested him was the one beyond the tables. The bunks were full of teenagers. Every single Athena child was crouched on a bunk off the ground, crowding together and clutching wooden posts, pencils, and in one girls case a small child from Aphrodite.

The already terrified expressions of his camp mates grew even more terrified as Percy slowly stepped into the room, puzzled as to what could make a whole cabin of wise, level headed teenagers into a bunch of scared, mute, kids.

A small chorus of shrieks bounced in Percy's ears as he scanned the bunks for the head counselor. " Annabeth?" Annabeth peeked around a bed post before shivering with terror and pointing toward the ground.

The shrieks increased as he got closer to the middle of the room. He looked down, prepared for the worst, when-

A spider scuttled out of the path of his shoe. More shrieks and groans echoing from the bunks confirmed to Percy that this tiny little spider was the cause of the disappearance of the Athena cabin. He picked up the spider with the edge of sword with ease, hurriedly disposed of it and entered the cabin to find a much calmer group of demigods then what he had seen before.

Annabeth walked up to him and he put his arm around her leading her to the dining pavilion. " Thank you." She said, clearly, with no shame. " Your welcome. But just so you know, I will always have your back. Manticore, Titan, monster or even a tiny spider." Annabeth shoved him and he shoved back. Because that's just the ways things are in this world.

**AWWW, that was fun to write! Anyway, thank you to Carthage5 (Rome and Carthage in the Punic wars, am I right?) for the favorite and follow. it truly means a lot. Also to Guest, I know that is bit harsh to say to a mother but, admit it. We all get a little ticked off at our mothers sometimes. Especially if their rewriting history lands every child they have with a crippling fear of spiders. Anyway thank you for reviewing! Good night.**


	3. The 4D Experience

**HIIIIII! It's Ajluv! I am loving the response I am getting! It really encourages the creativity. Anyway, Happy Reader (guest), one of my best buds, has requested this. Happy Reader, I loved your movie theater idea, but I took it just a teeny bit farther. **

Chiron had only agreed to the show, because it had been a slow week, monster wise and because Nico was getting annoying nagging him about the new marvel that was set up in an old movie theater in Queens.

According to Nico, the show was a "spectacular, 4-D, interactive experience suitable for ages ten and up." He had begged and pleaded that the camp be allowed to go and then the Stolls heard about it and finally Chiron couldn't take it anymore and cracked. He let whoever wanted to, to go. That group included about half the camp.

Athena cabin was among this group. Nico had lured them in with tales of never before seen graphics and all sorts of technical stuff he had basically memorized from the part of the brochure for nerds.

So at 11 o clock sharp, about 20 or so children were congregated in front of a fixed up theater, waiting for their show. Annabeth was searching for the poster of the show, looking for some explanation as to what the show was about.

She caught a glimpse of a picture and her stomach turned she pushed her way toward the photo, hoping what she had seen wasn't true, but before she could get any closer, she was swept into the theater by the mass of demigods.

When the show manager got on stage after the show, he was expecting applause and praises. Instead he found the entire front two rows full of whimpering children. One particular blonde was clutching a black haired boy hard and burying her face into his arm, shaking. Even more blondes were behind them, crying into their seat backs or shaking, paralyzed with looks of terror on their faces. The manager was puzzled. Usually people loved Arachnids of America.

**I hope you enjoyed that! I have some shout outs.**

** Edmartalva, thank you for your suggestion! I will most definitely use that soon!**

** Sofia (guest) I know right?**

** Otakusofia- (Geust) I'm sure Percy would say "You're welcome." If he was here right now.**

**Dis is ur sister- weirdo. Stop being lazy and just sign in already!**

**Happy Reader (guest)- Thank you! I am so glad you chose mine to make your comeback on! I do realize that this wasn't exactly your prompt, so later I am probably going to do one a bit closer to what you suggested. You did inspire this one after all! Keep up the good work!**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	4. Overcome Your Fears

**HHHHIII! It's Ajluv! This oneshot is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Oh and keep up those prompts!**

Everyone crowded around the ping pong table, watching as the girl slowly slid the clear tank closer to her. She glanced at her blonde haired, gray eyed siblings for support, receiving some shaky nods and nervous thumbs up instead. She rolled her eyes, and braced herself for the new freedom that would surely soon be coming her way.

Her fingers pried the lid off the container, as she stared down at the fuzzy, poly-legged creature. The familiar paralyzingly fear came over her, but she gathered her courage anyway and slowly slid her hand into the box.

Her nails clicked against the plastic as she slowly edged her fingers toward the spider in the corner. It was an ordinary spider, unrelated directly in anyway to Arachne, other then parentage. But still, it seemed like the spider knew her history and was taunting her because of it.

Her fingers were an inch away from the spider by then, so in a single fluid motion that miscommunication her thoughts toward spiders, she scooped up the spider. It stared at her and she regarded it calmly. Something broke inside her, like a bridge holding too many people. She had overcome her fear.

She looked up at the astounded campers, smiling. They applauded her and rushed to hug her. She whirled away from them, facing her cabin.

" I did it!"

They carefully edged forward. She became impatient and rushed toward them. They immediately cowered, whimpering. She noticed the spider in her hands, and held it out closer to the group.

"Oh. Where are my manners? Who's going next!"

There was a stampede out of the Big House.

**This was suggested by edmartalva, one of my faithful reviewers. Speaking of which, here are some shoutouts!**

**27lablover- Thank you!**

**SeanSonofAthena- Awww, who could forget Malcolm? Oh and thank you!**

**Edmartalva- Thank you! Sneaky Nico...**

** Happy Reader(guest)- Can't wait! Thank you SO much! My sister and I have a very... different relationship. Yeah. That works!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	5. Hulk Fists and a Tiara

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! The fifth chapter! yay! This chapter was requested by Happy Reader. one of my best !**

Annabeth shifted through the rack of costumes in front of her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. " All of these costumes are so stupid. Are you even sure we have to dress up?"

Percy appeared by her side wearing Hulk fists and a plastic tiara. " My mom insisted. Said something about how we should be used to dressing up for Halloween with our armour and all."

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend and turned back to the rack of costumes. "Maybe we should just go in our armour. We can tell the people at the party that its from a reenactment s place or something. We can even-" She glanced over at Percy.

" Percy! You can't try on that Spider-Man costume until you buy it!" Percy slouched and shoved the costume back into the bag, before heading over to the water fountain.

Annabeth halfheartedly flipped through more of the generic costumes, soon her ADHD would be poking through and she would drop this boring errand like sweaty socks. Percy had already succumbed. Speaking of which, where was Percy?

Annabeth was alert now, once she noticed the empty water fountain, she carefully slid around the edge of the rack, now surrounded on all sides with spies, teenage, mutant, ninja turtles, and princesses. She edged closer into the open space, stopping when she heard a rustle. She saw a spot of black and then-

Percy jumped out in a spider costume. She but her lip trying not to smile as her battle senses slowed down. He held out his arms, awaiting her opinion. She shook her head.

"No."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Now for the shoutouts.**

**Happy Reader (guest) - Enjoy your prompt**

**27lablover- I bet so! ;)**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	6. Suprise!

**HHHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! This is a prompt from tel nok shock. So enjoy!**

"Piper! You said we were going to Zeus's fist!" Percy and Annabeth bit back wild laughs until their stomachs hurt, as Piper struggled to answer Jason with some excuse as to why they were up by Rachel's cave. Annabeth clutched the purple and orange cake harder in anticipation as the footsteps drew nearer.

"I had to grab... a hairbrush." Percy leaned against the cave wall, head tilted back, mouth open, positively dying with silent laughter. Annabeth backed away so she wouldn't be caught up in hysterics, backing into the small crowd of demigods.

Suddenly Piper and Jason rounded the corner and several things happened at once. Lou Ellen filled the air with magical lights, Jason jumped about a foot in the air, banging his head on the rocky ceiling and Annabeth spotted a spider.

Even before the entire crowd could get out the words "Happy Birthday" Annabeth had dropped the cake and shrieked. Percy saw it quickly and before anyone else, he quickly stepped on it and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close as she calmed down.

Travis snickered. "Well, they say it doesn't have flavor until you drop it!"

**Hahaha! Shoutout time!**

**Otakusofia- HAHA! I actually would enjoy seeing Percy in a Spider-Man costume.**

**Tel nok shock- Well, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this prompt!**

**27lablover- Me too!**

**Dude- He does rock!**

**Happy Reader- Thank you so much! That means so much to me!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	7. Spider Man

**HHHHIIIII! it's Ajluv! **

Annabeth wasn't sure how she had ended up in the passenger seat of the van with Connor Stoll driving. If Percy were here, he would sit with her, guaranteed. But Percy wasn't here, so she was stuck in an awkward silence with the prankster of the camp, with no idea what to say.

" Annabeth?"

Annabeth shifted in the faux leather seat, slightly startled.

" Yeah?"

" If you're afraid of spiders..."

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, a feeling of dread rising in the pit of her stomach.

" Does that mean that you're afraid of Spider-Man too?"

"Shut up Connor."

**I hope you enjoyed that! Now of course for shoutouts.**

**AllilynFlorence- Thank you!**

**Slenderneice- Maybe... I am going to have to use that idea soon...**

**27lablover- I know right!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	8. Mechanical Spiders

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! This chapter was requested by Guest, so enjoy!**

"It's irrational." Annabeth told herself. "I shouldn't be scared." Just because the magical lanterns had blown out, and the cabin was now dark, did NOT mean that there was anything to be afraid of.

But even so, she found herself cringing at the tiniest sounds and wincing away from large shadowy figures.

Once she even thought she saw a-No. Couldn't be. There's was no way in Hades that there was a spider here. She just needed to grab her dagger and then she could be off to the great big, warm campfire, where Percy was, and where there were no suspicious scuttling sounds.

Wait. Scuttling sounds? Annabeth, slowly turned around, hyper-aware of her surroundings. Her hand reached out in the darkness, she knew this cabin like she knew her dagger. She met her targeted object and quickly wrenched the handle out from underneath the pile of junk.

The bronze sword glowed revealing the mess of papers, models and...a mechanical spider.

There was just enough resemblance to make her heart thud, and just enough cruelty to make her realize who had pulled the prank.

"That's for blowing out the lanterns!" Annabeth cried, boxing Travis on the ears. He trembled, a look of terror on his face as he backed down the dock, with Annabeth in pursuit.

"That's for tying Percy up!" Annabeth growled, landing a kick. Travis was balancing on the edge now.

"And this is for trying to scare me" Annabeth pushed him. He tottered. "With a" he was flailing while people laughed from the shore.

"Stupid" One foot was off.

"Meachanical" Travis was definitely falling now.

"SPIDER!" Travis landed with a splash and to this day, no child of Hermes has ever pranked a child of Athena since. (At least with mechanical spiders)

**Sometimes I debate wether or not I would like to get pranked by the Stolls. Anyway, shoutout time!**

**Allilyn Florence- Thank you!**

**Blue1258-Haha! Thank you so much!**

**Guest-I hope you enjoyed this!**

**27lablover-Thank you!**

**Happy Reader (guest)- Haha! Thank you! I hope this answers your question! Anyway, I have a question for you. Are you really a guest, because there is an author on here with the name Happy Reader and I just wondered if you were the same person.**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	9. Meet The Parents

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! This one will be a bit different.**

Penelope Jackson stood in front of her parents nervously, waiting for them to process what they had just heard. Telling your parents that you had invited a boy over, your very first, was a situation for treading carefully.

Her parents were silent. For most teenagers, that would have meant that her parents were shocked, shocked out of reason. Penelope knew that the silence meant that they were contemplating the threat to their baby girl, and strategizing their reaction. At least her mother was anyway.

"You invited a boy over?" Her dad thundered, standing up while her mother rolled her eyes at his tactlessness.

The doorbell answered his question.

Penelope flinched, but didn't run to get the door. Her mother stood up instead, giving a weary look at her daughter. Her father however, made a huge show of searching through his pockets.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Penelope asked, fearing the worst.

He pulled out his pen and clicked it, watching it fondly as it grew into a sword.

"Alright!" He said cheerfully. "Let's go meet this boy!" He started for the door, sword in hand, until the girl's shocked glares stopped him.

"Percy."

"Yeah?" He questioned, rubbing Riptide with his sleeve.

"I think we should support Penelope." He sighed. "Fine."

The family made their way to the door, hand in hand.

The shadow behind the frosted glass rippled and Percy stopped. "Wait. What if its a monster?"

"DAD!" "Percy!"

"Fine, fine..."

Penelope jerked the door open and smiled at Joey, then frowned as something furry and poly-legged landed on his cheek, falling from above.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Her mother screamed, as she slapped Joey's cheek hard, trying to get rid of the spider.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed her father as he swiped Riptide dangerously close to Joey's vital organs, before landing a blow on his arm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Joey as he clutched his bleeding scratch.

"Wait!" Percy cried, holding Annabeth with one arm and Riptide in the other.

"You're a demigod?"

"Yeah! A son of Poseidon." Joey groaned on the ground, blood running through his fingers.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Penelope screamed, once she did the math and completed her mental family tree.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Now for shoutouts!**

**V.I.D Vishiii-HAHAHAHAHA! Spoken like a true Half-Blood camper!**

**SparklyLikeASparklyThing-Thank you so much!**

**27lablover-Thank you!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	10. Kim Kardishian and Justin Timberlake

**HHHIIIII! it's Ajluv! I have a problem. How long should I take this? You guys send amazing ideas in, but there really is a certain boundary on how far I can take this. Let me know in a review and I will try to follow your requests. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Mmmmm?" She replied without looking up from her fascinating new book on Thermo Nuclear Astrophysics. She had stumbled upon Leo watching "The Avengers" and had decided to conduct research on the the theory of wormholes and portals.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?" She sighed, glancing up to see Percy staring intently at a computer screen, which never seemed to indicate anything good.

"Did you know that Kim Kardishian has arachnophobia?" She glanced up startled.

"What?"

"Yeah. And Justin Timberlake."

"That's nice, Percy."

"Also, arachnophobia is considered a cultural trait instead of a genetic one."

She's not very interested in hearing these facts, a rare state of mind for an Athenian.

"Arachnophobes will spare no effort to make sure that their whereabouts are spider-free." He's reading aloud now, and it just adds to her list of current annoyances.

"Percy, I'm trying to-wait what? Not all Arachnophobes, surely?"

He nodded. "Yup." Her new interest was gone and she was back to deciphering logic and science in her book.

"It's Wikipedia Percy, its unreliable."

"Travis told me that you made Katie check the attic for anything spider related before going up there."

"Travis Stoll is a liar Percy. Besides, what does it matter if I did?"

He shrugged, and his brief moment of wisdom is gone.

"Hey, why are you looking up all of that stuff anyway?"

"I can't help it if I want to be prepared about my girlfriends phobia!"

Annabeth smiled.

"That's really sweet Percy."

**Shoutouts!**

**Graceless angels-Haha!**

**GeekyKiki- Awww! Thank you!**

**Guest-Thank you! And there's nothing wrong with letting some frustration out!**

**Look For The Silver Lining- Leave me alone please. You are an insufferable weirdo. **

**27lablover- Haha!**

**Happy Reader-That's a great idea! How about Gracefulness or Luna Moon or something pretty and abstract like that? Thank you! You've managed to make my day once again!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	11. Beaten Up By a Seven Year Old

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! This was requested by Glitter Spires! Enjoy!**

Sequel to chapter five

Spider man had always kinda been Percy's favorite superhero. Aqua Man was nice and Superman was like, the ultimate superhero, but there was just something about Spider Man that Percy liked.

That's pretty much why he decided to ditch the Greek god idea (it was really more of a tasteless joke) and go with the awesome Spider Man costume bought from the same store where he had gone shopping with Annabeth.

It had a mask, and really cool web bracelets. He didn't care if he was a war hardened hero, son of Poseidon, and the savior of Olympus. Spider Man was awesome.

The afternoon of the party started with Percy waiting in Athena cabin for Annabeth the finish getting dressed. Apparently, she had overslept after staying up half the night researching Grecian urns and comparing arch designs.

That left him with no choice to wait in the empty main room, while struggling with his mask. The eyeholes were too small and they kept slipping down. Without thinking about it, he had stood up and slowly moving backward.

Unfortunately, Athena children couldn't be bothered with cleaning when there were Grecian urns to research, so the ground was littered with books, telescopes and other contraptions.

Percy slipped on one of these traps, and slammed into the bookshelf against the wall.

"Ergghhhhh! Efnhghksahghe!" He yelled, the sound muffled by his mask, as he struggled with the books, several falling on his head.

Lucy, the youngest child in the cabin chose that moment to skip into the cabin, fully armed and fresh with knowledge from her first sword fighting class.

She was met with a strange looking man in a costume, shoving down books and making muffled sounds. Worst of all, he had the markings of a spider.

"FOR ATHENA!" She charged.

"Wha?" Percy wondered.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth called.

(Line break)

Sally gasped as she took in her son's ripped costume and bloody nose.

"What happened?"

Annabeth smirked, looking perfect in comparison in her goddess costume.

"He got beat up by an eight year old."

"Did not." Percy mumbled, hugging his mother as she fussed over his nose.

"Oh that's right. She was seven."

**Shoutouts!**

**Happy reader-yeah! I will!**

**Glitter Spires-I know right!**

**Guest-haha! Thank you!**

**Hey Hey Hey-Thank you!**

**27lablover-*sigh* but its why we love him.**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	12. Combusting Spiders

**Hey there! It's Ajluv! Lightning hit me and jolted me out of writers block. More serious, but still crazy! Alright. I want to hear opinions. Who LOVED the Sea of Monsters? I did! Anyway, thanks to Graceless Angels for the idea!**

Leo was a very experienced mechanic for someone of his age, size, and mental health. But he still didn't know how to get through the wreckage of gears to the precious engine that would decide if they got to Rome in time. Right now, it wasn't looking like they'd get off the tiny island anytime soon.

"Please tell me you can fix it." Jason pleaded, staring at the engine, Piper tucked under his arm.

Leo sighed, rubbing his arm across his forehead, bring back a mixture of oil and soot from his stressed out hair-fires.

"I probably could." Hazel sighed with relief, smiling at everyone's still grim faces.

"If I knew the state of the engine." Everyone groaned. Leo leaned down and tapped a small opening, the only way to get close to the engine.

"Hey!" Percy said, brightly. "Why don't we send him down there!" He pointed at Frank, who looked scared at the sudden attention.

"That's brilliant!" Something that wasn't usually said about Percy's plans. Strategies? One of the best in camp. Plans? No.

Leo nodded. "But what could fit through there?"

"A lizard?"

"How about a snake?"

"A ferret?"

"How about a spider?"

Leo nodded with all of the energy he didn't have and fiddled with the wrenched piece of metal, while Frank shrank down.

"Wait." Percy cried, "I hear footsteps!"

Apparently Fortuna's luck hadn't applied to teenagers flying across a magical sea in a flying ship and poking metal thingies, because Annabeth came strolling through the door.

"How are the repairs going?"

Everyone froze like children caught gossiping in class.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and looked down at the floor where everyone was discreetly looking.

If they were expecting a freak attack, then they didn't get one.

"I saw Frank come in here, and he's not here now. He turned into a spider to help fix the engine."

"It's like she has eyes everywhere." Leo whispered to Percy who nodded his head wisely.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Nope. Just a daughter of Athena." She smirked.

"Besides. Leo installed instant spider combusters. Any spider DNA comes across the gangplank of this ship, it combusts. Boom."

"I did?" Leo asked, tilting his head as he tried to remember midnight sessions at the workshop.

Hazel screamed while the boys swore, staring at the gently smoking spider in the middle of the circle.

"Someone grab him before he combusts!"

**I've missed this story. Shoutouts!**

**Graceless Angels-It can and did! I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you!**

**27lablover-you speak the wisdom of the ages.**

** . -Thank you! With reviews like this and especially from authors like you, I most definitely will.**

** Tel nok shock-Thank you! I'm thinking I should have more of her...any ideas?**

**Thalicolover3.14-Good catch! **

**Wind19-*Rolls around on the rug, laughing.***

**Luna Moon-Yay! I love it! That is a GREAT idea! Reverse psychology. Heh heh. Thank you so much!**


	13. Spiders and Birds, Oh My!

**Hey there! Just a short Drabble for right ow, following a request for a look at Percy's fears. If its not my best, I am writing this while half coherent. **

"Spi-spi-spider!" Annabeth shrieked, freezing as she pointed to the hairy offender. The spider, confused by the noise, scuttled over to Annabeth. Being a demi-god of military training, she did the most logical thing any Athena Camper would do. She jumped into Percy's arms, feet clawing at his hands.

"It's okay, Annabeth." He said soothingly, patting her on the head. "I won't let the big ba-AHHHHHHH!" He squealed like a girl, and jumped away from a fluttering of feathers inhabiting a nearby tree, dropping Annabeth onto the ground.

"EEEKKKKKKKKKK! PERCY!"

**A funnier and longer one to come next chapter. Shoutouts!**

**Lumiera- Poor, poor Frank. He can't seem to catch a break.**

**27lablover-That can be arranged...**

**Luna Moon-That's great to hear! I hope this chapter helps too!**

**Lilith Jae-It's very creepy. I don't even know how I came up with it. Thank you! I will most definitely use that request!**

**Peace!**


End file.
